Web browser programs are computer software applications that are designed to retrieve web pages (and other information) over the Internet and render the retrieved information on a display device where it can be accessed and viewed by a user. A user may request a web page from a remote server over the Internet by inputting an address in the form of a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”) into the web browser program, which causes the web browser program to request one or more files from the remote server that are needed to construct the web page and render it on the user's display device. Upon receipt of the requested file(s), the web browser program renders the information (e.g., a web page, a form, a video, etc.) in an appropriate format on the user's display device, typically in the form of an XML or HTML document.
Each web page has a unique URL. As there are a very large number of web pages in existence, many URLs comprise extremely long sequences of characters which most users find burdensome or annoying to type into their web browser program. In order to relieve user's of this burden, it is common for a web browser program to include a list of “bookmarks.” A bookmark may be selected to navigate to a web page without requiring the user to have any information about the web page's URL. User's often “bookmark” frequently visited web pages to avoid having to type in the URL of a web page each time the user wants to view the web page.